The present invention relates to a laryngoscope, more specifically, toward a disposable laryngoscope having a rigid cylindrical body for clearing, visualizing, and accessing, the intubation pathway.
A laryngoscope is used to assist with the placement of a tube into a patient's trachea to aid with the oxygenation of the patient. The prior art laryngoscope uses either a straight or curved blade that allows for the visualization of the patient's vocal cords which are used for locating the patient's larynx and subsequently the trachea. This reduces the risk of intubating the patient's esophagus which would cause air to be blown into the stomach, causing stomach distension and vomiting not to mention depriving the patient of oxygen, and possibly death.
The presence of blood, saliva, vomit secretions can interfere with the proper placement of the laryngoscope. Further, in emergency situations, the proper placement of the laryngoscope must be done in a quick and safe manner. However, despite good technique by the health care provider utilizing the laryngoscope described in the prior art, there is still a need for an improved laryngoscope that can be used in difficult or emergency situations in and out of a medical facility.